


Desperation

by AceyEnn



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Battle Royale AU, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Neither of them were happy about the prospect of killing their friends. But sometimes, you've gotta do things you don't want to do.(Prompt: Bismuth, The Most Dangerous Game)





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> For Bad Things Happen Bingo--The Most Dangerous Game feat. Bismuth!
> 
> This is part of a larger AU I'm playing with on the side, but for now just take this. It's been too long since I published anything anyway. :P
> 
> Chapter 18 of Pearl, Interrupted is still in the works, incidentally, as is a belated birthday present for my girlfriend! I've just been having writers block, and the bingo thing is a good way to work through it. c:
> 
> Enjoy!

Your name is Bismuth, and you are determined to survive this.

You don’t  _ want _ to kill anyone, of course. You don’t want any of this. But, well...you have no choice. It’s kill or be killed, and you’re  _ not ready to die. _

You lucked out with your weapon, at least--a pistol. You have never fired a gun in your life, but it seems simple enough, and if you can’t figure out how to use it, you’re definitely strong enough to overpower most of your classmates. (Most of your  _ friends. _ ) You’re six-foot-one and pure muscle.

So yeah. You’re not too worried, not yet. As utterly horrified as you are about the prospect of killing people you love and care about, at the fact that your own survival  _ necessitates _ their death...you think you can do it. God, you hope you can.

You head deeper into the woods. Shelter. You need shelter--not so much from the elements, it’s a warm spring day, but from your  _ friends _ . Somewhere you can hide while still being able to see people coming.

Unfortunately, you have little luck in that regard, because it’s not long before you encounter someone. And that someone is one of the few girls in your class who’s even taller than you, and just as powerful.

Rose Quartz.

Her face seems to light up when she sees you. Strange. You hadn’t pegged her as the type who would be  _ excited _ about something like this. You doubt she even watches the annual broadcast.

“I’m not here to kill you,” she says as she approaches, and you can see that she doesn’t have a weapon in hand. 

You’re still suspicious. Rose might not be the violent type, but you wouldn’t have considered  _ yourself _ the violent type until today. You can’t trust a soul.

You draw your gun.

“Hand me the gun, Bismuth. Please.”

“What,” you snap, “so you can use it on  _ me _ ?”

“No, that’s not it at all--”

“Why should I believe you? Don’t you want to live?”

“That’s actually why I’m trying to talk to you. I want to figure out a way off the island. There’s got to be some way we can disable the collars, or get the attention of a passing ship…”

Your hands shake, but you manage to fire a single shot directly to her chest.

And it does nothing.

A bulletproof vest. Of course. You weren’t focused on it before, but now that you know it’s there, you can easily see the outline of it beneath her dress.

_ How did I miss that? _

You fire another shot, hitting her in the arm. She grimaces with the pain, but it’s not long before her expression changes--she looks downright  _ grim. _

“Bismuth. The gun. Now. I don’t want to have to do anything drastic.”

“I’m not giving it over. I  _ can’t trust you _ .”

She’s on you before you know it, knocking you to the ground, knocking your pistol a few feet away, and the fact that she’s able to overpower you even with her wounded arm terrifies you. You land flat on your back, and struggle to get up. The gun. You _ need the gun. _ It’s just outside your reach, if you could just get up--

Rose picks it up before you can get to it. Fuck. Okay. Time for Plan B.

You punch Rose square in the face, and you’re pretty sure you break her nose in the process, but it’s not enough. She doesn’t drop it, and she sure as hell doesn’t give it back. You move to grab it, but as you do, she grabs your wrist, and knocks you back down, pinning you to the ground. She’s clearly on the verge of tears.

“I’m so sorry, Bismuth.”

The sudden pain in your chest is unbearable, and you barely have the strength to look up at Rose, who is staring in horror at the wound, the wound  _ she caused _ . Your eyes drift to your own torso, and you see that you’re covered in blood.

It hurts. It  _ fucking hurts _ , and it’s  _ terrifying _ , and you know for a fact that you are about to die. You’re already woozy from blood loss.

You don’t want to die. You’re only 18. You were supposed to have a long life ahead of you.

All of you were.

Tears spring to your eyes, and through the pain, you manage to speak your last words, with all the fury you can muster in your state.

“Go ahead, just  _ do it _ !” 

She nods, and you can see that she’s crying too.

There’s another loud bang, a split second of searing agony, and then nothing at all.

\---

Your name is Rose Quartz, and you’ve just killed one of your friends.

The fact that it was self-defense doesn’t help. The fact that she’s not going to be the last person you kill  _ definitely _ doesn’t help. You sob over Bismuth’s body for what feels like an eternity, until you hear footsteps off in the distance.

Reluctantly, you take the bandana Bismuth had been wearing around her neck. It’s not a perfect bandage, but it’ll do.

You wrap up the wound, shove the gun into your bag, and flee.

**Author's Note:**

> welp


End file.
